Fishing For A Smile
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Sometimes Love can really give a fever, Mike blames Antonio for giving him a fever. Not Slash, Just Fluff.


Ciaossu Readers!

This my first time writing a Power Ranger Samurai Fic. I'm just a avid fan of the gold the green ranger. When Mike said: "Seriously, If someone doesn't tell me who that guys is, It think I'm gonna lose it." And That's where it hit me. I also made Antonio's buddy (The Squid zord I mean). To talk, Since he usual asked him for his opinion sometimes. Mike's dream was inspired by a scene in To Aru Kagaku no Railgun #2 The Casablanca like scene. But I didn't add the cheers thing, It's just over doing it.

Well, The others aren't meant to be told.

Anyways, I don't own the show or any of the characters.

* * *

Title: Fishing For a Smile

Summary: Sometimes Love can really give a fever, Mike blames Antonio for giving him a fever. Not Slash, Just Fluff.

Rating: T

Antonio wheeled his trusty fishing gear to the docks. The gold ranger inhaled the salty sea breeze being blown through straight to his nostrils and sighed loudly as he mesmerized the deep blue ocean, boats all over the place an sea gulls soaring in the sky. He decided to give himself some space, it was a good thing the mentor gave the rangers a day off; Jayden was about to protests good thing Mike managed to persuade him to relax. Kevin went to his dad and went swimming, Mia and Emily went on a shopping spree, Mike went to the arcade with his friends and Jayden manages to train in the beach; the guy is useless, but I think this how he relaxes himself. So it's a perfect time to cast his line and relax.

Then his mini squid zord pops out of cooler. He responded in a few beeps._ 'Hey, Antonio. Can I ask you something?'_

Antonio pulled his fishing pole from his cooler, "What is it buddy?" he asked his pet/partner. It's a bit awkward for a guy to talk to a squid, it's a good thing they understand each other.

The zord just waved his tentacles and responded a lot of beeps for the past few seconds. _'I know this isn't part of my business but; don't kill me for this, Antonio do you have a crush on Mike.'_

The squid's beeps almost made Antonio slips his bait, it's a good thing he caught all of his bait, he took a piece, hook into the fish hook and cast his line into the water. "What?" He blurted out as he puts his fishing rod between the wooden gaps in the dock. "That's silly buddy, I would never have a crush on him, that's sooo totally wrong. A gold ranger like me can't be bi, gay or any other sexuality. Plus," Denoted by the gold ranger as he sits down while drawing a circle in the docks. "Mike won't feel the same way- Eh? HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!" He accusingly points at his squid.

The squid just lift his tentacles and responded._ 'Come on Antonio, IT's too obvious. Plus Mike looks at every time you turned around, when he passed by the cooler; I heard him whisper, 'Why is he so damn cute with that thing on his neck.' In a sort of way. '_ The squid's explanation made Antonio flushed in a deep red. To tell the truth, Antonio has been feeling a bit down lately. He's been having butterflies on the stomach for a week now; the gold ranger has a crush on the green ranger for a while now. He likes when Mike is pranking on anybody else, when he slacks around; trying to avoid training, and how he looks good on a training vest. The color green thus really brings out his eyes. Antonio thinks having a crush on a guy instead of a girl can really ruined his "golden" image. Then his golden title will be impure like "black" gold and Mike won't even reciprocate his feeling back that might break the team apart.

Antonio sighed dreamily as he turns to his squid friend. "Common buddy, Mike isn't like that." He reasoned with narrowed eyes. "Mike is straight, He just told me last week." He remembered when they were in the Shiba's house when the other rangers are out.

The squid snorted and beep back._ 'IS he? Or did he lie to you?'_

"Yeah. Right, Mike would never lie to anyone," Antonio rolled his eyes as he noticed his fishing pole was slowly tugging. He reached his pole and gives a powerful tugged then revealing from the depths of the water, a large sea bass.

"Wow, this is a real beauty." He whistled to his newly caught fish and stored into his cooler.

The squid replied back._ 'Like Mike?'_

Antonio blushed. "BE QUIET OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO GRILLED SQUID!?" The gold ranger threatened the squid as he slams his cooler shut.

"Um, Antonio?"

The gold ranger turned around he didn't realize that he was being watched by Mike. There was kind of an awkward atmosphere around them except the beeping floating vehicles, traveling into the blue water.

"Um, how long you were standing there?" Antonio broke the silence as he asked the question. He also slammed the small opening for squid.

"Five seconds ago?" Mike answered as he approached Antonio.

Antonio shook the away the awkwardness as he set aside his fishing rod. "By the way, what are you doing here?" The gold ranger asked as he sat at the dock.

"I always went here before I go back," Mike answered as he sat with Antonio in the docks. "This is like the only place for me to rethink myself and to clear my mind." The green ranger responded as he took a deep breath, exhaled all the excess air and closed his eyes; reflecting himself and clearing his mind. Antonio didn't respond back, he knew that this is the only time that he was once silence; He knew according to Mia that he was the talkative one; not until he came along to make his first expression. Mike reminisce back when Antonio arrived at the Shiba house, he chuckled when Antonio's fishing hook hooked him behind his pants; Not only his sense of humor was being observed by the green ranger, but also his looks. How the spikiness of his black hair really matches his cool and care-free personality, his black jacket with white shirt, black slacks and shoes with a gold tie; really shows his "golden" personality. He's kind, funny, caring, and never shows mercy when some nighlok tries to hurt his friends. Nevertheless, He's perfect guy, like the most precious gold that his eyes ever laid on.

"Hey Mike," Antonio's voice snapped the green ranger's daydream.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay dude?"

"I'm fine… Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"It's nothing… I was just-" Mike felt his body is about to burn up, Goosebumps crawling to his skin, his pupils dilated, body temperature began to rise up, his heart began to pick up the pace and his body fell on the wooden surface of the docks.

The gold ranger was alarmed when the "Mike!" The fisherman reached out to his fainted friend. "Mike! Mike! Wake up man!" He cried out to his fainted friend. "Damn it!" He reached his pocket and bringing out his samuraizer, he quickly flips his phone, calling for some assistance. "Ji! We need some help! Mike fainted…" Antonio reported to the mentor back at the Shiba house. While Antonio was calling for help, Mike was still unconscious; He didn't know what happened. Either His body is just tired or Antonio's presence made so hot, it made him faint.

_Mike's dream_

_Mike was walking around in an airport, wearing a brown tunic, a bolo hat, black dress pants, and brown boots. With the entire scene is painted in color brown you couldn't tell what color it is. The whole day was covered in gray skies with slight rain showers as he steps at the dyed ground._

"_Mike."_

_The teenager's attention went on a guy who was standing in front of him. The guy in front of him. His entire body was disguised with the same brown tunic, black bolo hat, black dress pants, and brown boots but he had a gray checkered scarf wrapped his neck._

"_Um…Who are you?" Mike asked, backing away slowly._

_The stranger began to step forward while Mike was busy backing. "Don't you remember me, Mike."_

"_Who the freakin' are you?!" Mike yelled to the stranger. "What do you want from me!?"_

"_Don't you remember?" Antonio asked as he keeps on walking. "We were tied by the red string of fate. See?" He showed his right hands with a transparent red string tied around his pinky finger._

_Mike looks at the invisible red string tied around the stranger as he know the reflection of a shining light, he remove his hand from his pocket revealing a red string tied to his pinky. "Could you please tell me who you are, before I flip out?" He asked with the mix of humor._

_The stranger chuckled as his fingers reached his hat and remove the hat thus revealing his identity. But his face was covered with intense light, while Mike stood helplessly while his face flushed in a deeper shade of red, an arm raised to shield his eyes from the intense light.._

"_What…on earth is?" Mike thought with so much lust. However, it didn't last long; his vision was slowly getting blurry then goes black._

Mike gasps in cold sweat as he woke in so much shock. He felt something soft surrounding him like cloud. Till he realized that he was on a bed back at the Shiba house, then he didn't notice beside him was his friend: Mia.

"Mike you okay?" Mia asked, showing concern to his friend.

"Mia?" Mike asked with a blurred vision. "Oww, what happened last night?" The green ranger asked while touching his throbbing head.

"You're with Antonio at the docks then you fainted, it's a good thing he called us." Mia explained the whole story to the green ranger.

"Really?" Mike looks at the sheets while gripping hard, almost ripping the sheets, cursing himself acting like a total girl and Antonio's looks really pissed him off. Mia noticed the bed sheets were getting torn by his fists.

"Mike, you seemed grumpy." The green ranger ceased his gripping when Mia snapped him. "What's wrong?" the pink ranger looked at him with such contempt.

Mike looks at his teammate with a suspicious look on her face. "Um… I'm fine Mia. I'm just…" He tried to trick Mia. Because the truth is he has problems to deal with Antonio and cursing his how his cute looks really make his knee go weak. "I'm just…hungry Yeah! That's it…" The green ranger smiles awkwardly, hoping that his lie would escape the truth.

Mia clapped her hands in total coincidence. "You're in luck! I just prepared my newest recipe…"

Mike froze in fear, when Mia said the word 'recipe'. Meaning she prepared disgust- I mean, another culinary masterpiece. "Uhh, on second thought; I'm just gonna take a shower!" Mike made an excuse as he kicks his sheets and stormed to the bathroom.

"Mike wai-" Before Mia could protest Mike was out of sight. "Seriously what's wrong with him?" The pink ranger sighed in total defeat.

The green ranger entered the bathroom and shut the papered door and took deep breathes. 'Damn it…' he cursed himself. He didn't knew himself anymore, ever since Antonio arrived, he's heart was beating rapidly, his actions aren't used to be normal, and he is constantly getting beating up during training because Antonio was disrupting him with his looks. 'Man, what's wrong with me?' his gripped in his hand gets harder as he feels light headed and thuds on the ground.

Before his visions blurs out, he thought 'Man, what…what the hell…' He saw the door opened by someone. 'Is…wrong with me…' Then he succumbs to the darkness; leaving his unconscious body in the bathroom.

*The Next Morning*

Mike was stuck in his bed, only this time; his fever has gotten worst. His temperature is rising up, he has a headache, cold sweat and he is shivering like crazy. The mentor decides to let Mike rests up until he in his full strength. But the worst part in Mike's point of view is his care taker is Antonio. Oh no.

Mike was shivering, with a cool damp cloth on his forehead and digital thermometer in his mouth. Once the thermometer beeps, Antonio grabbed the digital thermometer from his mouth.

Antonio holds a tray with water, medicine and fish soup that he made for him in case he got hungry. He read the thermometer. "Your temperature is over a hundred and two degrees." He said plainly said as he sets the tray down bedside table along the thermometer. "Seriously Mike, You've got to be more careful with your body," He reminded him as settled his hands on his hips. But sadly, Mike didn't listen because he was still busy shivering.

A few seconds of awkward atmosphere, the gold ranger sat at Mike's bed as he removes the damp cloth replacing it with his hand. He looked at Mike's current; he looks so damn weak and so innocent. But he knew he shouldn't take advantage of it right now. This is the perfect time to be true to himself.

Antonio swallowed his saliva hard. 'This is…This is my golden moment.' He reaffirms his determination to tell him the truth. He decided to approach the green ranger until he is near to him.

"Mike,"

Mike looked at Antonio with anger and tiredly. "What?" He spitted his words like venom at Antonio. But the gold ranger didn't mind the words at all.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Can we talk about some another time? I'm freezing cold in here."

"But the window isn't even open."

"I don't care, just leave me alone!"

Antonio stared at him at disbelief. He didn't know that he would say things like that. But he didn't take no for answer so he did the opposite. He threw his shoes off; remove his checkered polo revealing a slim body wearing a white t-shirt. He went behind Mike's bed, threw the sheets off and jump onto the bed and hugged Mike from behind. Stunned, Mike stares out of space in the space feeling Antonio's embrace, He knew that this is wrong but surprisingly he didn't struggle. He knew that he has been grumpy since yesterday and you know what they say, 'A hug makes everything better.' The solid heat of his form reminding Mike that he should, yeah… probably tell what's going on with him.

"Now, will you tell me what's going on?" Antonio tested, trying not to be kicked or punch by Mike.

Mike was busy immersing himself with Antonio's heat. "Maybe later…Can you hug me tighter?" Mike looks at Antonio with sad puppy dog eyes.

Antonio was stunned for a second until his eyes softened. "Sure, Mike." He insisted as he grabs Mike's tired body pulling him closer to his chest. Mike mentally sighed as he felt his head closer to the gold ranger's chest and he can breathe in his scent: Fishy yet very musty odor must be sweat from all the training he did earlier. He can feel himself getting better already.

The gold ranger looks at Mike who's sleeping peacefully. 'It's not exactly a golden moment I've been expecting, but I think this good too.' He thought as his eyelids slowly closes as he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

When Mentor Ji declared the rangers that there training is done for the day, Jayden went to Mike's room to check up his condition. When the bedroom door was opened…

"Hey Mike, How are you feel-" Jayden was cut off when he saw his best friend, Antonio hugging Mike in the green bed. Both Mike and Antonio were snuggled up together like a present for an upcoming Christmas morning. The red ranger blushed furiously as he slammed the door shut.

But the good news is, Antonio managed to fished up a smile for Mike. He can really deliver a golden moment.

_Well, That's it. For now..._


End file.
